Solo una Pequeña Acción
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: A veces, todo lo que basta para crear a un villano es una pequeña acción, una chispa, algo que nos lleve a un rincón de nuestro ser o aprovecharse de nuestros momentos de vulnerabilidad. [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Bueno, con este fic participo de las actividades de:** **[Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda** **Madre"]**

 **El desafío consiste en tomar a un personaje y pasarlo al lado oscuro, el personaje que elegí fue Tails, pero el universo que me tocó fue el de Sonic Riders... Bueno por algo lo llaman desafíos XD. Bueno, es lo que hay y espero que les guste este fic.**

—Y entonces vinieron tres sujetos, portando en sus manos picanas eléctricas, haciendo la clásica formación delta. Pero en cuanto quisieron dejarme fuera de combate…. Pam. —el joven golpea una mesa con sus guantes, haciendo rebotar levemente unas tazas de café casi haciendo que se derramen. —Excavé rápidamente con mis uñas metálicas un túnel en la pista, mientras conducía mi tabla, y la banda de idiotas se electrocutaron entre sí. — el joven equidna rojo presume una medalla que tiene en sus manos, con aire de chulería. —Y así caballeros, es como me hice con esta linda medalla en la Competencia de West Wild Racers el año pasado. — sus compañeros en la mesa solo quedan un minuto en silencio.

Un grupo de 6 jóvenes estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, desayunando mientras contaban anécdotas y parloteaban entre ellos. —Festejar por ganar una medalla de bronce, no amerita que casi arrojes nuestras tazas de café al suelo. Es como festejar por un listón de participación. —dijo un erizo negro y rojo mientras tomaba su taza de café. — No se trata de en qué puesto quedé Shadow, sino en cómo lo hice, ya quisiera ver a alguien superar mi destreza. — Contestó el equidna de forma arrogante. — ¿Quieres hablar de proezas temerarias? — dijo un joven halcón verde. —Trata de conducir tu tabla en una catacumba a punto de derrumbarse, mientras llevas tres cofres del peso de un hipopótamo bebé cada uno, con los ojos llenos de tierra guiándote solo por el instinto. — le da un sorbo a su jugo de manzana. —Y solo te hablo de una anécdota vieja, creo que era simplemente un polluelo. — los demás chicos se ríen, mientras que nuestro egocéntrico equidna muerde sus labios. —Y por eso eres nuestro líder Jet. —un gigantesco albatros gris le da una palmada al joven halcón, el cual comienza a ahogarse con la pajilla del jugo que estaba tomando. Jet expulsa la pajilla tosiendo y comienza una acalorada discusión. Mientras tanto, un joven zorro naranja hacía caso omiso a la conversación mientras reparaba su tabla. —Tierra llamando al capitán cerebrón, estamos desayunando, deja el trabajo para luego, te estás perdiendo una interesante pelea. — dijo un erizo azul mientras picaba la mejilla del zorro de forma juguetona. —Solo me estoy preparando para la competencia y a ti también te vendría bien prepararte Sonic. — El erizo llama la atención de sus compañeros al apuntar con su pulgar al zorro. —Chicos, escuchemos al señor sensatez, podríamos caernos de nuestras tablas si no tomamos todas las precauciones. — los demás se ríen. —Chico, si quisiera ver a un nerd haciendo cosas de nerd mientras estoy comiendo vería a Wave. Ahora mismo no está con nosotros, porque al igual que tu amigo, se la pasa día y noche con sus cachivaches. Es un dolor de cabeza cuando habla pero… — lanza una sonrisa picaresca mientras agita suavemente los hielos en su vaso de jugo. —Es la única que dejaría pasar por delante de mí, solo para deleitar mis ojos con su hermoso…— Storm, el albatros, detiene la conversación. —Bueno, ya es suficiente jefe, sabes que si te escucha te golpeará igual que la última vez. Incluso llegué a cobrarme yo los golpes y no tenía nada que ver. Para ser pequeña, ella golpea como una karateka.- Sonic ríe levemente. — ¿Llaman a eso dolor? Dos palabras, Amy Rose. Cada vez que hago algo que a ella no le gusta, termina golpeándome con su martillo. Le digo que esos pantalones resaltan su trasero, martillo, le digo que no puedo tener una cita con ella porque Tails está resfriado, martillo, finjo que tengo que visitar a mi madre el fin de semana para que deje de acosarme, martillo. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Joder. — Shadow lo mira seriamente y le dice. —No se quizás ¿Qué no le mientas y le trates como merece? ¿En serio le dijiste que esos pantalones resaltaban su trasero? Viejo, existe algo llamado "Comportarse como caballero"— Tails agrega de forma graciosa. —Déjame decirte que no fue agradable que me echaras pimienta en la cara para fingir que estaba enfermo y me cuidaras… O más bien fingiera que me cuidaras, te escapaste a los 5 segundos, por suerte Amy no es tonta, te descubrió escondida en mis arbustos y te castigó. — él y los demás ríen mientras Sonic se sonroja. —Debo admitir que Amy hace una deliciosa sopa de verduras, luego de castigarte ella cuidó de mí, no estaba enfermo pero por su sopa hasta fingí tener paperas. — las risas aumentan, Knuckles también destapa las mentiras. —Que sepas que por más que te deba un favor no volveré a fingir ser tu madre Sonic. La pintura azul picaba mucho y esos zapatos que me diste no hacían juego ni con mi vestido o mi color de labios. — los chicos se quedan callados por un momento. — ¿Qué? Si vas a fingir que eres una mujer al menos hazlo con estilo y sentido de la moda. — regresan las risas a la mesa…

—Bonitos recuerdos, quién iba a pensar que hace dos años parecíamos ser tan unidos. Jet y Storm habían llegado por casualidad a esa misma cafetería y Shadow vino con nosotros de camino a la competencia de invierno, Extreme Gear 3000 Freezing Storm, la misma competencia que casi me costó la vida. —una mano metálica recorre una vieja foto. — Un simple desayuno con personas que en antaño, podían considerarse rivales y sin embargo ahí estaban, hablando y riendo a la par de nosotros, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. — la persona con la prótesis robótica arruga la foto y la lanza a una chimenea. — ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías de mis precauciones Sonic? Como te burlabas que fuese una persona cauta y responsable mientras tú simplemente decías tonterías y te divertías… con los causantes de mi desgracia. — eso último lo dijo con desdén mientras se dirigía a una especie de cápsula.

Mientras tanto en las afueras, podía deslumbrarse un imponente castillo. En parte este castillo era de piedra, perteneciente a una noble familia que en antaño abandonó esta construcción a su suerte, luego de evadir una multitud de aldeanos que, sometidos al reinado de estos nobles, se levantaron en protesta con horcas y antorchas reclamando lo que era suyo, poniendo fin a los impuestos que cobraban y su control sobre las riquezas naturales de sus tierras. Pero eso es historia antigua, tan antigua que es irrelevante, toda existencia de sus pobladores es inexistente, quedando solo el castillo en ruinas, el cual solo necesitó de una habilidosa mente, para ser convertido en una fortaleza. El castillo combina su diseño rústico con la tecnología actual, presenta varias pistas a su alrededor, perfecto para que corredores de extreme gear puedan entrar en ella… Más no sobrevivir. Las pistas están cubiertas con trampas como sierras que salen del suelo, láseres, caminos incompletos que desembocan en fosas sin fondo, centinelas robots de más de 10 metros de alto, explosivos ocultos y demás sorpresas. ¿Por qué un diseño así? Digamos que nuestro querido anfitrión goza de ver como se puede perder la esperanza al otorgar una mínima posibilidad de éxito.

Nuestro anfitrión abre la cápsula, mostrando nada más y nada menos que a Sonic, en un deplorable estado, con los brazos y las piernas aferrados a una base de metal en la cápsula.

—Despierta mi bello durmiente. Mira quien vino a visitarte. — Sonic abre los ojos de a poco. —No, no puede ser, tú… Tú no, no es cierto. — Sonic reacciona de forma aterradora a lo que ve. —Puede ser y lo es mi querido Sonic… Soy yo, Miles, o como tú me conocías de antaño, Tails. — Sonic intenta negarlo con la cabeza. —Esto no puede ser verdad, tú… moriste. Tú no deberías estar aquí, tú no puedes ser…— Tails con su brazo metálico le toma el rostro a Sonic. — ¿La persona que te capturó y acabó con la vida de Wave? Claro que lo soy, mírame, ¿No recuerdas este bracito? Esto fue lo último que viste mientras te secuestraba. — Sonic se siente asqueado al sentir el brazo de metal de Tails, así como su rostro. Esa mirada tierna e inocente había cambiado por una mirada hostil, su sonrisa de felicidad cambió a una sonrisa sádica, su pelaje esponjoso y suave ahora era encrespado y frío. —Tails…—decía con la voz entrecortada. —Tú no eres Tails, Tails no haría nada de esto, debe de ser un sueño. — Tails ríe mientras voltea a ver los monitores de seguridad de su pista. —No es ningún sueño, esto es lo que pasa cuando le fallas a tu mejor amigo, a tu hermano del alma. Cierto, yo no soy Tails, Tails está muerto y tú lo mataste. — Sonic grita desesperado. —Intenté salvarte, es la verdad. No tienes idea lo mucho que me dolió no encontrarte. Te busqué Tails, en serio te busqué…— en ese momento Tails gritó. —Mentiras…. Sucias y viles mentiras. — Tails se dirige a su gabinete, saca una botella de lo que parecer ser una especie de licor y lo sirve en un vaso. —Tú no me salvaste. ¿Recuerdas la Extreme Gear 3000? Pues, tú "amigo" Jet de seguro se sentirá muy complacido de contarte la verdad. — Tails toma un buen sorbo de su bebida y saca unos papeles de su gaveta. Mientas tanto, en las pantallas, puede ver a un halcón verde y un albatros gris tratando de cruzar la pista del castillo, con una mirada de odio y rencor. —Je je je, ¿Vienen a por ti o a por mí? Luego de casi matarme en la carrera, creen que tienen el derecho a molestarme en mis aposentos. — Sonic intenta dialogar tranquilamente con Tails. — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué mataste a Wave? — Tails se acerca a él, arroja los papeles en el piso para que Sonic los vea. — Porque esa maldita puta es la causa de mi desdicha. Verás Sonic, ese amigo tuyo es un mercenario. Fue contratado por Eggman para deshacerte de ti en la carrera. — Sonic dice. —Pero esto no tiene sentido, Jet no trabajaría por Eggman, cualquiera que trabaje para Eggman al menos una vez, termina traicionándolo porque hey, es Eggman. Además, es un sujeto con honor. — Tails vuelve a darle un sorbo a su bebida y sonríe estoicamente. —Ay pobre Sonic, siempre has pecado de distraído e ignorante. El honor de una persona tiene un precio y créeme que hay gente que sería capaz de deshacerte de ti sin importar el precio…— muestra una foto de Jet aceptando un cofre repleto de oro. —Ciertamente ahora que estoy en esa posición, déjame decirte que doy buena fe en ello. En cuanto a Eggman, lo hizo anónimamente mediante un intermediario robot. — muestra una foto con un sujeto cubierto por un hábito negro. —Y yo, como siempre, estoy ahí para evitar que cometas estupideces, eso incluye recibir el daño por ti. Tenía mis sospechas de Jet y Storm, al fin y al cabo, no creo en las conveniencias. Tú no notarías algo tan evidente como que Wave no estaba ahí porque precisamente estaba alterando nuestras tablas mientras nosotros desayunábamos. Pero…. Lo que hiciste en esa montaña fue lo peor que me has hecho en tu miserable vida… — Tails se queda viendo las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad.

—Tails…en serio te busqué. Yo no renuncié en buscarte entre la nieve. Sufrí mucho al pensar que estabas muerto. — dijo Sonic un tanto agitado, parece que no había comido en días. — ¿Cuánto más vas a mentirte a ti mismo? ¿Qué sentirías si mientras estás atrapado entre escombros, puedes ver a tu amigo pasar y por más que grites, este no responda a tu llamado? — Sonic se sorprende al escuchar eso. — ¿Estabas junto a mi? ¿En qué momento? — Tails responde con desdén. —Ya no importa si me viste o no, la realidad es que no me salvaste. La realidad es que no me escuchaste, la realidad es que…. Te odio. — Rompe el vaso en el suelo…

Volviendo dos años atrás, se reporta una gran avalancha en la montaña nevada, varios medios afirman que no fue un desprendimiento natural, sino que se encontraron restos de explosivos en la ladera de la montaña. Sonic había rescatado a varios competidores que habían sido afectados por la explosión, aunque hubo bajas irrecuperables, entre ellas su amigo Tails. Los Babylon Rogue, la banda de Jet, Storm y Wave, dieron sus condolencias a Sonic por su pérdida…. Todo esto era una noticia, vista desde un monitor, por los ojos de un muy mal herido zorro. Este estaba en una mesa de operaciones junto a una figura que parecía ser un erizo. —Un mal día ¿No es así? Todos los días son malos cuando Eggman mete sus narices en el asunto. — hablaba una voz robótica, un tanto familiar. —Sonic cree que puede salvarlos a todos y no pudo salvar a su mejor amigo, indignante. — Unas frías manos mecánicas sujetaban el cuerpo maltrecho de Tails. —So…. Nic. — Decía con una voz apagada y casi moribunda. —No tiene ni idea de que la mano que estrecha Sonic es la causante de todo tu dolor. Sonic…. Ese Sonic es imperfecto, es una falla, es una versión inferior, pero tú, tú eres la razón de que él siga andando por ahí y jugando a ser un héroe…. Él no es un héroe, tú mereces ayudar a un verdadero héroe. — Tails voltea con dificultad sus ojos para ver a la persona que le hablaba, se encuentra con unos penetrantes ojos negros con pupilas rojas. —Si lo que quieres es a Sonic, tendrás a Sonic, a un mejor Sonic… Yo no te abandonaré nunca. — Tails mira un tanto horrorizado ese rostro metálico, tan familiar y a la vez tan espeluznante. Un último pensamiento antes de sentir como las ondas en su cuerpo, iban cambiándolo tanto física como mentalmente. —Serás mejor que antes, tendrás tu venganza contra aquel que te abandonó y los que causaron tu desdicha… Únete a mi Tails, yo soy el verdadero Sonic. —

En ese momento, abriendo las puertas del salón, aparece una figura azul y plateada bastante familiar para Sonic. —Metal Sonic. — Tails se acerca a él y le da un abrazo. —He capturado al Sonic imperfecto, puede proceder con el plan. — Los ojos de Tails parecían cual poseído al dirigirse así a Metal Sonic. —Buen trabajo compañero. Me he encargado en la pista de los intrusos, están en el laboratorio inferior, puedes proseguir con su castigo. — Tails hace una reverencia y se retira, Sonic por un momento puede ver una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos ¿Acaso es eso alguna clase de presagio?

Metal Sonic se acerca al cuerpo de Sonic. —Parece que al fin despertaste ¿Te dio gusto volver a ver a tu ex mejor amigo? — Sonic aprieta los dientes con furia. —No te saldrás con la tuya Metal Sonic, pagarás caro lo que le hiciste a Tails. — Metal ríe descaradamente. —Más bien tú pagarás lo que le has hecho a Tails. Después de todo, el Sonic perfecto está acompañado por el Tails perfecto. El pequeño zorro tiene potencial, es un desperdicio que este sea amigo del Sonic equivocado. — Sonic forcejea sus brazos para liberarse. — ¿Qué va a saber una lata oxidada como tú lo que es la amistad?— Metal esboza despacio. —Lo suficiente para hacer lo que haga falta por un amigo…— Sonic comienza a atar los cabos, la figura encapuchada, el accidente, que precisamente Tails no haya sido localizado…. —Tú lo has he…— La cápsula donde está Sonic comienza a analizarlo y extraer su fuerza vital, Metal Sonic se coloca a su lado, mientras que una máquina en el techo irradia la energía vital de Sonic en el robot.

En la cápsula lo único que se puede ver son unos zapatos abandonados junto a unos guantes, una figura azul se coloca las prendas lentamente. —Solo hay lugar para un Sonic. —

Epilogo

Mientras seguían con la conversación en el desayuno, Knuckles dice lo siguiente — ¿Se dan cuenta lo patético que es Eggman? ¿Qué lleva a una persona a hacer las estupideces que él hace? Robar esmeraldas, crear estúpidos robots, construir bases secretas, todo para construir un estúpido parque de diversiones ¿Qué carajo le pasa?— lo decía de forma graciosa. Shadow contesta. —La gente es egoísta por naturaleza, pero depende de que tan egoísta seamos y de qué tan cegados estemos para cumplir nuestros caprichos sin importar el costo. — Sonic solo dice burlonamente. —Mientras yo esté presente, cualquier demente que se me cruce recibirá su merecido, eso es lo que hacen los héroes. — Shadow se le queda viendo seriamente. — ¿Héroe? ¿Tú te consideras a ti mismo un héroe? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace ser el héroe? — Sonic lo ve confundido y contesta. —Pues porque yo salvo a la gente del mal, así de simple. — Shadow toma el último sorbo de su café y exclama. —Entiendo. Dime Sonic, ¿Qué pasará cuando no puedas "salvar a la gente"? ¿Ya no serás un héroe?— Sonic contesta arrogante. —No hay nada que no pueda hacer, yo puedo rescatarlos a todos, soy rápido, cuando los demás completan la vuelta a la manzana, yo ya he recorrido el planeta entero. — Shadow simplemente deja su taza vacía en el plato. —Tomás el tema de ser "héroe" muy a la ligera. Todos tenemos nuestro límite, a veces no buscamos ser malos, a veces simplemente basta con una acción. — Shadow comienza a hacer memoria de sus vagos recuerdos del pasado. —Una acción, solo eso basta para mover nuestras acciones hacia el bien…. O hacia el mal. —


End file.
